


Lose it All

by Creative_crybaby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Brief mention of drugs, Loki is a good boyfriend, M/M, bankrupt Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative_crybaby/pseuds/Creative_crybaby
Summary: Tony loses all his money. Will he lose all his friends too?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is fanfiction. I do not own these characters; but oh, how I wish I did.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this very short story.

For the first time in months, the apartment is quite and virtually empty. The living room is a mess, empty glass bottles, plastic cups litter the floor, and residue of white powder on the glass coffee table.

Tony wakes up from his drunken stupor and shuffles to his bedroom bumping into someone laying on the floor. After checking to make sure that the guy is alive, Tony steps over him and into his bedroom where he sees a pale thigh peaking out from under his sheets.

"Why are you here?"

Loki rolls to his side arranging the sheet and blanket for maximum comfort and stares at Tony.

"This is where I usually sleep."

"I know that. But I'm broke. I've lost everything. I don't have any more booze or drugs and I can't buy more. No more parties. And that means no more friends."

The naked man has a put on expression.

"I'm tired. Come to bed, but shower first. You smell like a distillery."

"Loki, didn't you hear me. I. Have. No. Money."

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear you practically say that I'm only with you because of your money. You're under a lot of stress, so I'll give you a pass for now. I'm going to sleep. You do what you want.  We'll talk in the morning."

Loki covers his face with a pillow.

Tony blinks.

"Do you love me?"

Loki mumbles something.

"What?"

Loki moves the pillow.

"Of course I do, you idiot."

"Well, you never said so."

Loki rolls his eyes and after a minute or two of intense battle frees his arms. He reaches for Tony. A moment of hesitation and Tony throws himself into the other's embrace.

"I didn't think I had to say it aloud. But I guess that you need to hear it. So, yes, I love you."

Tony doesn't respond in words. A tear spills down his cheek as he moves up to meet Loki's eyes and gives him the most heartbreakingly tender smile.

Loki sighs.

"I'm not going to kiss you until you shower and brush your teeth. Now, hurry up. We need our rest. Tomorrow we have a lot to do."

"What are we doing tomorrow? "

"First, we're cleaning this place up so that you can get your security deposit back. Then, were going to start packing your stuff. You're moving in with me. I still have an apartment even if I do spend most of my time here. We'll figure out the rest after that."

Tony smiles and short of half jumps half stumbles out of bed; he is still a bit drunk. He manages not to kill himself. He leans over the bed and kisses the top of Loki's head.

"I love you, too."

The sound of the shower lulls Loki back to sleep. He doesn't stir when Tony returns and crawls next to him. Nor does he wake as he is given half a dozen kisses to his face.

Tomorrow they will take on the world… together.


End file.
